Sakura Disappear
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Sakura menghilang! Dia pergi meninggalkan Kohona sesaat setelah cintanya ditolak oleh Sasuke. Keputusasaan dan kebingungan membuatnya buta akan keadaan sekitarnya. Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya dan bergabung bersama Naruto untuk mencari Sakura. Tapi, saat mereka menemukannya, gadis itu berlindung di balik punggung seorang missing-nin yang tampan/Canon/Slight SasuSakuXD/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Yuhuu~ salam kenal, saya author baru di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya, minna :)**

**Ahiya, saya juga masih newbie jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ceritanya masih rada aneh atau gimana ^^**

**Oke, langsung aja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Sakura Disappear**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, Gaje, Typo, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Hari telah beranjak sore, langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah kini telah mengalami gradasi warna hingga bercampur dengan cahaya matahari yang kini bernuansa jingga. Samar-samar, terlihatlah rembulan yang sedang mencuri-curi kesepatan untuk menampakkan dirinya. Di taman yang telah beranjak sepi itu, tampaklah seorang pria tampan berambut gelap yang sedang berjalan dengan santai, sangat santai hingga rambut pantat ayamnya tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Pria bermarga uchiha itu segera menoleh, lalu memandang gadis yang memanggilnya tadi dengan wajah datarnya, yang kini tingkat ke-dinginannya melebihi biasanya.

Gadis itu masih diam, sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bagaimana tidak, tatapan Sasuke kali ini memang lebih menusuk dibanding biasanya, seakan mengusir dirinya secara halus dari sana.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bosan, kesal karena sejak tadi gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak juga membuka mulut.

"E-eto," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya kembali dengan takut dan memandang Sasuke dengan gugup.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu besok," ujar Sakura cepat, setelah berdebat panjang lebar dengan _inner-_nya. Sambil menahan debaran jantungnya, Sakura menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sasuke, lalu segera berlari pergi, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi pada Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura sibuk berlari pulang, Sasuke tampak masih bergeming di tempatnya.

_'kenapa tidak sekarang saja?' _pikirnya.

Setelah yakin Sakura sudah menghilang di ujung jalan, Sasuke lalu memandang sekelilingnya, memastikan tak ada siapapun di dekat sana, lalu mulai memperhatikan selembar kertas kecil di tangannya.

"Apa pula ini?" gumamnya pelan.

Dilihat dari mana pun itu tetaplah selembar kertas kecil, tapi entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa benar-benar malas hanya untuk membaca pesan yang tertulis di sana. Seharian ini, mood Sasuke memang sangat buruk, dan itu semua karena mimpi anehnya semalam, mimpi yang membuatnya ingin meng-chidori siapa saja yang berniat mengajaknya mengobrol. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura, pria tampan itu masih bisa menahan emosinya untuk rekan se-timnya itu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke lalu membaca tulisan yang ada di sana, tak ada ekspresi apapun dari wajahnya, masih tetap dingin.

"Menyebalkan," umpatnya kesal. Usai membaca tulisan khas tangan Sakura di atas selembar kertas itu, Sasuke akhirnya kembali beranjak pulang.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggenggam kertas kecil itu dengan ganas, lalu membuangnya asal-asalan di tanah.

Sementara itu, dari ujung jalan tampaklah seorang pria berambut pirang yang berjalan santai dengan dua tangan yang diletakkan di belakang kepalanya, menjadi sandaran bagi kepala kuningnya.

"Ah, itukan Sakura-chan, kesana aah~" ungka pria itu dengan semangat sambil mempercepat laju jalannya menuju gadis berambut unik itu.

"Saku-"

Langkah riang pria itu terhenti, wajahnya terlihat kaget ketika melihat pemandangan ganjil yang agak jauh darinya itu.

"Sakura-chan," gumamnya dengan sangat pelan.

Dia masih menatap gadis berambut pink yang sedang berlari itu dengan khawatir, mungkin karena ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat aneh, apalagi gadis itu tengah berlari dengan cepat, seakan habis melihat hantu disore hari.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" tanyanya panik, tepat saat gadis itu lewat di sampingnya.

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaannya, meliriknya saja tidak. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri hingga dia tidak sadar sama sekali akan kehadiran pria itu.

"Sakura-chan," panggilnya lagi, sambil berlari pelan di belakang Sakura.

Sakura pun akhirnya menghentikan larinya, menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggebu tadi lalu memandang objek yang baru dia sadari keberadaannya itu. Seketika, Pria di belakangnya juga ikut berhenti, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berlari, Sakura-chan?"

"Hosh, aku, hosh," Sakura berusaha mengendalikan napasnya yang tak karuan agar bisa dengan segera menjawab pertanyaan pria bermata shappire di hadapannya. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa, Naruto," ucapnya pelan, masih dengan senyum itu.

"Ah, syukurlah," pria bernama Naruto itu bernapas lega.

"Ahiya!" teriak Naruto sedetik kemudian, sorotan matanya terlihat berubah drastis. Sakura pun hanya menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Kau ada acara besok, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias.

Sakura tampak kikuk, "A-ano, itu, besok aku, aku harus ke rumah sakit, yaah, aku ada urusan," jawabnya asal, tanpa menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto sedikt pun, inilah cara berbohong yang paling ampuh.

Wajah bahagia Naruto segera berubah, sorot matanya terlihat sendu.

"Gomen, Naruto," lanjut Sakura, begitu menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Naruto, sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Tak apa, Sakura-chan. Mungkin lain kali," Naruto juga ikut tersenyum, bagaimana tidak, baginya senyum Sakura terlihat sangat manis.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa, Naruto!" teriak Sakura dengan riang, sambil berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Naruto dengan tangan yang melambai pelan di atas kepalanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia merasa agak kecewa dengan tolakan halus Sakura tadi. Naruto lalu berjalan kembali ke arah rumahnya dengan tertunduk sambil memasang wajah murungnya.

"Yo, Naruto!" tegur Rock Lee yang datang sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya yang berkilau-kilau menyilaukan itu.

"Hn," jawab Naruto singkat, dia bahkan tak sudi melihat senyum maut teman berambut mangkoknya itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau terlihat aneh, mana semangat mudamu?"

"Jangan sekarang, alis tebal. Aku sedang _bad mood_," ucap Naruto pasrah, masih sambil menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam dan berjalan dengan gontai.

Lee yang sejak tadi mengikuti arah jalannya Naruto kembali buka mulut, "Ada apa? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," tawar Lee, senyum mautnya kembali dia pamerkan. Namun sayang sekali, senyum itu bukan senyum yang dapat membuat bibir Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Eh, apa ini?" seru Naruto, sambil memungut sebuah kertas yang sudah digulung dengan paksa itu di atas tanah.

Dengan seenaknya, Naruto membuka kertas itu dengan cepat, lalu segera membacanya.

"Aku tunggu di taman jam 9 besok, datang yaa, ini penting. Sakura," mata Naruto segera terbelalak.

"Ini dari Sakura-chan," lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit histeris.

"Sakura ingin bertemu dengan siapa ya?" tanya Lee dengan bingung.

"Entahlah, dia tak menulisnya disini," jawab Naruto singkat, sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya sedikit, tanda tak tahu.

"Apa mungkin," lanjut Naruto kemudian dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, membuat Lee hanya meliriknya dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku? Mungkin ini buatku," ucap Naruto yakin dengan segala kepercayaan dirinya yang berlebihan.

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin Naruto, selera Sakura tidak seburuk itu," ledek Lee.

"Apa kau bilang, alis tebal?" ancam Naruto, urat-urat didahinya tiba-tiba bermunculan.

"E-eh, tidak kok, aku tidak serius, Naruto."

Naruto pun hanya mendengus kesal, "Lalu, kalau bukan aku, siapa?" gumam Naruto bingung, sambil menatap Lee dengan lekat-lekat.

"Yaah, mungkin saja aku," jawab Lee sekenanya, kali ini virus percaya diri yang berlebihan itu menjangkiti Lee. Dalam sekejap, Lee segera mendapatkan _death glare _dari Naruto.

"Jangan salah, Sakura-chan tidak buta, alis tebal," balas Naruto, tak mau kalah karena ejekan Lee sebelumnya. Takut mengusik Naruto lebih lanjut, Lee pun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita pergi memastikannya besok?" usul Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Lee agak tersentak kaget.

"Err, kau yakin, Naruto? Apa kita tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Lee ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak, kita hanya ingin memastikan orangnya saja, setelah itu kita langsung pulang," jelas Naruto, meyakinkan Lee bahwa apa yang mereka rencanakan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang benar-benar salah.

"Aa-no, apa aku harus ikut juga?" tanya Lee bingung, sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak penasaran?" ujar Naruto yakin, membuat Lee berpikir keras hingga memakan waktu beberapa menit.

"Hmm, baiklah, aku akan ikut," putus Lee kemudian.

Dengan cepat, kedua manik sapphire Naruto berubah drastis, "Bagus, datanglah kerumahku besok jam 8 pagi, oke?"

Lee mengangguk mantap.

* * *

Sementara itu, Sakura sedang bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri, memikirkan resiko dari apa yang akan dia lakukan besok.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sakura-chan," sapa ibu Sakura dengan ramah ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya itu melintasi ruang tengah dan hendak naik ke atas tangga.

"Hai, aku pulang, ibu," jawab Sakura pelan.

Sesanpainya di atas, Sakura segera menuju kamarnya, dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Dia lalu melempar tasnya asal-asalan di atas meja dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Fuuh," Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, sambil memandangi langit-langit di kamarnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa aku tidak kelewatan?" gumamnya pelan.

"Aku agak merasa bersalah pada Naruto, tapi, aku sungguh tak bisa berkata yang sejujurnya padanya," lanjut Sakura lagi, kali ini dia kembali membuang napas berat.

"Sudahlah, Naruto pasti mengerti," putusnya kemudian, meski masih agak ragu.

"Tapi," Sakura berpaling, lalu memandang langit melalui kaca jendela dari dalam kamarnya yang sedang menampakkan pemandangan langit sore yang indah.

"Apa aku tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" gumamnya lagi.

"Sakuke-kun," Sakura menutup wajahnya yang mulai merona dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hanya dengan menyebut nama pria itu saja, jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa memendamnya lagi," kali ini Sakura melepas kedua telapak tangannya, membuat semburat merah itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Yosh, aku pasti bisa, ganbatte!" ucapnya penuh semangat, namun masih dalam volume yang kecil, berjaga-jaga agar tak ada siapapun yang mendengarnya berbicara konyol.

* * *

09.19 AM

Sasuke melirik jamnya dengan kesal, gadis itu sudah terlambat 19 menit. Jika Sakura datang, Sasuke pasti akan segera mengomelinya dan melampiaskan kekesalannya. Terlebih lagi, saat ini Sasuke masih dalam keadaan _bad mood _tingkat tinggi, salahkanlah Itachi yang muncul hampir setiap malam dimimpinya belakangan ini.

_'Jika dia tidak datang hingga pukul 09.30, maka aku akan pulang,' _batin Sasuke dengan kesal, sambil duduk tenang di kursi taman itu.

Dipandanginya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya, mulai dari anak kecil hingga para manula, bahkan tak jarang ada beberapa gadis yang terkikik kecil karena terpesona pada ketampanan Sasuke, padahal pria itu hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya, tanpa senyum sama sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, hosh, maaf, hosh, aku terlambat," ucap Sakura dengan susah payah, gadis itu kini berusaha keras mengendalikan napasnya yang tidak teratur dan berusaha merapikan dandananya yang agak kacau karena berlarian.

"Sudahlah, langsung saja, kenapa kau memintaku datang kesini?" tutur Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya yang khas, membuat Sakura bergedik ngeri.

_'Tuh kan, Sasuke pasti marah,' _batinnya.

"I-itu-u," Sakura malah terlihat semakin gelagapan, kedua ujung jari telunjuknya dia mainkan dengan gugup. Jika dipaksa bilang saat ini juga, mentalnya belum siap sama sekali.

"Cepat katakan, Sakura. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," gerutu Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak berbohong, semalam dia memang tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan karena Sakura memintanya datang pagi-pagi, maka dia harus rela menunda waktu tidurnya dulu.

"A-ano, S-sas-suke, a-a-aku-" Sakura masih tertunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, menjauhkan semburat merah di wajahnya dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke, kali ini dia terlihat benar-benar kesal pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan sangat lancar, ber-termakasihlah kepada bentakan Sasuke tadi. Sekarang, gadis itu semakin tidak sanggup melihat wajah pria tampan di hadapannya dan lebih memilih untuk menatap ujung sepatunya.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura meremas-remas ujung roknya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke atas pengakuannya tadi.

"Hanya itu?" ucapan Sasuke itu sukses membuat jantung Sakura nyaris copot, dengan cepat gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap iris onyx yang menantang di hadapannya.

"H-hanya itu kau bilang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak percaya, uchiha muda di hadapannya sungguh keterlaluan.

"Iya, kau membuang-buang waktuku," ucap Sasuke, masih dengan nada yang dingin dan tatapannya yang tajam, membuat Sakura serasa ingin menangis detik ini juga.

Tapi tunggu, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Sasuke, dan itu artinya, pria di hadapannya memang sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

_'Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun kurang tidur karena aku memintanya datang pagi ini...'_ batin Sakura dengan gelisah, masih sambil menatap iris Sasuke dalam-dalam, dia merasa agak bersalah.

"M-maa-" ucapan Sakura segera dipotong oleh Sasuke, yang tampaknya telah lelah berdiri di sana.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang," ucapnya enteng, tanpa memperdulikan iris emerald di hadapannya yang telah berkaca-kaca, siap menangis kapan saja.

"T-tunggu, Sasuke-kun," sergah Sakura, sebelum pria itu sempat melangkahkan kakinya menjauhinya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"A-aku-u-"

"Cukup, jika kau hanya ingin membahas hal bodoh macam itu, lupakan saja."

Dengan santai, pria berambut pantat ayam itu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang sangat ingin menahannya, namun suaranya tiba-tiba tadi tercekat di ujung lidah. Ucapan Sasuke tadi telah sangat keterlaluan, Sakura pun tak kuasa menahan buliran air matanya yang menyerobot keluar.

_'Hal bodoh? Apa kau pikir ini mudah, hah?' _Inner Sakura mendadak ingin memberontak, namun keadaan sekitar sangat tidak memungkinkan.

Sakura kini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Sasuke telah jauh pergi meninggalkannya. Gadis itu pun hanya terduduk lesu dengan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuknya.

* * *

Di perempatan jalan, Sasuke tiba-tiba dihadang oleh seseorang, pria itu menarik lengannya dari belakang, "Naruto!" pekik Sasuke, nyaris saja dia menyerang Naruto tadi.

"Sasuke, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan, dasar pantat ayam!" seru Naruto dengan kesal, sambil tetap memandang Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku, baka," Sasuke berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman Naruto, dan tentu saja, dia berhasil lolos.

"Apa maksudku? Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya?" ucap Naruto dengan seringai lebarnya, bermaksud membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. Namun anehnya, pria itu masih tetap memasang wajah _cool_ andalannya.

"Terserah kau saja, jika kau hanya ingin bertarung denganku, jangan sekarang. Aku ingin segera pulang."

"Apa kau bi-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke telah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Pergilah," dan dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termangu di jalan.

Namun bukan namanya Naruto kalau dia hanya berdiam diri saja sana di sana, dengan brutal Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan mencengkram kerah bajunya, "Sudah aku bilang, jika kau berani mengusik Sakura-chan. Aku sendiri yang akan menghabisimu, pantat ayam sialan."

Dengan kesadaran yang nyaris hilang, Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dengan kasar lalu memandangnya tajam, "Jangan sekarang," ucapnya pelan, dengan suaranya yang mulai parau.

Naruto terkesima, sesaat yang lalu dia dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi bagian bawah mata Sasuke, serta bola matanya yang agak merah, _'Mungkin dia memang sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk...'_ pikir Naruto.

Akhirnya, Naruto pun membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat dirumahnya, dan berlalu pergi untuk menghibur Sakura. Sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya untuk membuat Sakura sedikit 'memandangnya' dan 'meninggalkan' Sasuke.

* * *

"Naruto!" Rock Lee datang dengan kecepatan penuh, dan langsung saja menghampiri ninja muda itu.

"Dimana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto blak-blakan.

"I-itu-" gumam Lee dengan ragu.

Dan akhirnya, pria beralis tebal itu menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang terjadi sesaat yang lalu, semenjak kepergian Naruto untuk mengejar Sasuke. Mereka berdua sejak tadi memang bersembunyi dan memata-matai Sakura yang sedang terlihat mengobrol berdua dengan Sasuke, karena penasaran, akhirnya tujuan mereka berdua yang semula hanya ingin memastikan 'siapa pria yang diundang Sakura' akhirnya berubah menjadi 'ingin apa Sakura berduaan dengan Sasuke'.

"Apaa?!" pekik Naruto dengan heboh, membuat Lee segera menutup mulut Naruto yang menganga lebar.

"Jangan ribut, Naruto."

Naruto menghempaskan tangan Lee dengan cepat lalu kembali meng-heboh, "Jadi sekarang Sakura-chan sudah pergi meninggalkan Konoha?"

* * *

**Hiaaaa~ akhirnya chapter 1 selesai hohoho**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje banget *nunduk-nunduk***

**Soal pairingnya saya juga masih agak bingung, bagusnya Sakura dipasangin sama siapa ya? *loh* ah, sudahlah, ntar juga ceritanya ngalir sendiri kok hahaha #plak**

**Oke, saya sangat mengharapkan review dari para readers, jadi dimohon bantuannya :)**

**reviewyaaa ^^**

**Arigatou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh. Chapter 2 yeeeey~**

**Oke, chapter ini kubuat sedikit lebih panjang lagi, semoga masih ada yang mau membacanya #jleb**

**Makasih buat yang sudah me-review chapter satu kemarin, saya balas lewat pm yaa ^^**

**Oke, langsung saja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Sakura Disappear**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, Gaje, Typo, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Cukup, jika kau hanya ingin membahas hal bodoh macam itu, lupakan saja."

Sepatah kalimat yang keluar dengan lancar dari bibirnya itu terus menggema di kepalaku, apa aku keterlaluan?

Dan, apa yang dia maksud dengan hal bodoh? Perasaanku? Dia sebut itu bodoh?

Entah aku yang bodoh karena mencintai pria sepertinya atau dia yang bodoh karena mengatai perasaanku bodoh. Ah, cinta memang memuakkan.

Arrgh, rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini, menyebalkan.

Kenapa? Apa yang salah denganku? Apa aku begitu jelek? Atau aku menyebalkan?

Apa Sasuke membenciku? Karena itu dia berkata sekasar itu padaku?

Tuhan, mengapa aku harus bernasib seperti ini, hiks.

Aku terus menangis di kursi taman itu, tak memperdulikan berbagai macam tatapan yang dilayangkan untukku oleh orang-orang di sekelilingku itu, bahkan samar-samar aku mendengar beberapa remaja menggosipiku. Mereka mengatai aku bodoh lah, sok cantik lah, kepedean lah, pokoknya segala caci maki yang benar-benar membuatku muak.

Aku, benci kau, Sasuke.

Aku benci, aku benci sikap cuekmu itu, wajah dinginmu itu, rambut pantat ayammu, bahkan tatapan matamu, aku benci semuanya, aku benci kau, _baka_.

Hiks.

Tangisku semakin kencang. Meski tak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun, tapi buliran bening yang keluar dari kedua mataku terasa semakin lancar, mengalir begitu saja.

Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Kau tak apa, Sakura?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping, dan langsung saja mendapati wajah Lee yang terlihat khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," ucapku pelan, dengan suara yang parau dan sedikit sesenggukan, ku tahan air mataku sebisa mungkin, mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Tak usah bersedih, Sakura. Mungkin Sas-"

"Kau melihatnya?" potongku cepat, dengan nada histeris yang sedikit berteriak.

Lee pun mengangguk lemah.

Oh, _Kami_-_sama_, sekarang harus kupasang di mana wajahku ini?

Aku pun hanya menunduk, tak berniat memandang pria di sampingku itu, "K-kau melihat semuanya?" tanyaku lagi, dengan nada yang mulai bergetar.

Tak cukupkah aku menahan sakit karena ditinggal Sasuke?

Haruskah aku menahan malu di hadapan orang lain juga?

Semua ini, terlalu berat bagiku.

"Naruto juga melihat semuanya," tutur Lee, membuatku kembali mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya dalam-dalam, mencari kejujuran di dalam ucapannya.

"B-bahkan Naruto juga?" pekikku, nyaris berteriak sepenuhnya. Sementara Lee, dia kembali meresponku dengan anggukan lemahnya.

Oh, tidak. Sekarang aku benar-benar tampak bodoh.

Sejenak, aku terdiam, otakku serasa tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja, perasaan ini sungguh menyesakkan. Tanpa sadar, aku menghembuskan napas berat, "Saku-"

"Aku," potongku cepat, membuat Lee tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan lebih memilih mendengarkan lanjutan perkataanku. "Bodoh kan, Lee?"

Dapat kurasakan air mataku yang hendak menerobos keluar lagi, hingga membuatku harus bersusah payah untuk menahannya, masih sambil menatap Lee dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tidak Sa-"

"Mungkin aku, harus mencari udara segar sejenak," ucapku pelan, sambil bangkit dari dudukku.

Melihat pandangan Lee yang sejak tadi terlihat redup, aku berusaha tersenyum se-biasa mungkin untuk menenangkannya, "Tak apa Lee," ucapku, dengan sedikit kekehan kecil di ujungnya.

"Aku, pasti bisa melewatinya."

Kali ini, tatapan Lee berubah, sedikit terlihat lebih baik dibanding tadi, "Heh, kau itu kuat Sakura, aku tahu itu."

Aku pun juga ikut tersenyum, membalas senyum simpul Lee yang lebar, "Yosh, aku hanya butuh waktu," ujarku, sangat pelan namun tak luput dari pendengaran pria di sampingku ini.

Yup, benar, aku gadis yang kuat.

Yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah, waktu yang sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Apa maksu-"

"Hei, guru Guy!" teriakku cepat, sekencang yang ku bisa sambil menunjuk ke arah sembarangan.

Dan seperti dugaanku, Lee pasti akan menoleh ke arah sana, "Mana? Mana?"

Tanpa perlu basa basi lagi, aku langsung saja pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Lee yang masih terlihat sibuk mencari keberadaan guru tersayangnya itu. Maafkan aku, Lee.

Sekarang aku tak hanya gadis yang bodoh, tapi aku juga telah menjadi seorang gadis yang pengecut.

Lari dari kenyataan dan menghindar dari masalah seperti ini, aku sungguh tak pernah membayangkan akan ada hari dimana aku harus bersembunyi seperti seorang pencuri.

Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku menjadi begitu putus asa?

Hanya karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Haruskah aku melangkah sejauh ini demi dia? Demi melupakannya?

Tidak adakah, jalan lain?

Ku hayati sekelilingku dengan seksama, semua pohon-pohon di sini terlihat sama saja. Sejak dulu, aku memang tidak terlalu pandai menghafal jalan, apalagi jika pemandangan di sekelilingku hanya pohon-pohon tinggi seperti ini. Tapi tidak, aku tidak boleh berhenti, Lee dan Naruto pasti sedang mengejarku sekarang, dan aku yakin jika aku lengah sedikit saja, mereka bisa menyusulku.

Karena rasanya, saat ini aku tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengan mereka, terlebih lagi dengan si pantat ayam itu.

Aku terus melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain, menjaga laju lariku agar tetap konstan dan tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Aku, butuh udara segar, jauh dari hiruk pikuk kearamaian Konoha.

Cukup lama aku berlarian hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar keluar dari desa Konoha, dan aku tahu, mereka semua pasti akan menyadarinya dengan cepat. Tapi, aku mohon, beri aku waktu lebih lama lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengistirahatkan batinku, manjauh dari sana dan menyendiri. Setelah ini, aku berjanji akan pulang kembali, karena tempatku memang di sana.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Nenek Tsunade!" teriak Naruto dengan kencang, sambil berlarian menuju ruang Hokage yang terletak di lantai teratas bangunan besar itu.

"Nenek!" teriak Naruto lagi, sambil mendobrak pintu ruangan Hokage dan menyerobot masuk. Napasnya masih setengah-setengah namun Naruto tetap ngotot untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "Gawat, Nek!"

"Ada apa, Naruto! _Baka_, kau merusak pintuku, dasar anak bodoh, minta kuhajar ya?!" teriak Tsunade tidak kalah lantangnya, sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak menghabisi Naruto yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"T-tunggu, Nenek. Ini benar-benar gawat. Sakura pergi," ucap Naruto secepat mungkin, berusaha keras menghalau serangan Tsunade.

"Pergi?" gumam Tsunade bingung, mendengar nama murid medisnya itu dari mulut Naruto seketika membuatnya menghentikan aksinya.

"Ya! Sakura pergi dari desa! Ini gawat, diriku dan Lee sudah pergi mengejarnya!" lapor Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat Tsunade seketika murka.

"Kenapa Sakura bisa pergi, hah? Gadis bodoh itu, pasti ada yang kau lakukan padanya kan, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade dengan penuh amarah, membuat _bunshin _Naruto yang masih berdiri di hadapannya segera menggeleng kuat.

"Sasuke yang membuatnya pergi," ujar Naruto pelan dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Sial, aku akan pergi menghajarnya!" putus Naruto, hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tsunade yang masih terlihat terkejut.

"Tunggu! Kau ingin membawa Sakura kembali, bukan?" sergah Tsunade, sebelum Naruto bertindak lebih jauh.

"Tentu saja, Nenek!"

"Kalau begitu, tunda amarahmu. Prioritas utama kita adalah membawa Sakura kembali, soal Sasuke, itu bisa diurus setelah Sakura kembali ke sini."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan pasrah mengiyakan usulan Hokage ke-lima itu.

"Panggil semua _chunin _ke sini!" perintah Tsunade, Naruto pun bergegas membuat _bunshin _lebih banyak lagi dan bergerak untuk mengumpulkan semua rekannya.

Hari telah siang dan terik matahari membuat beberapa ninja muda yang berkumpul di ruangan Hokage itu mulai menggerutu kepanasan, terkecuali Naruto yang terlihat sibuk memandang sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Ehm, apa sudah terkumpul semua?" tanya sang Hokage, mengamati setiap wajah-wajah unik di sekelilingnya.

"Hn, ini sudah semua," jawab Shikamaru asal-asalan, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yang kurang di sana. Menurutnya, semakin cepat ini dimulai, maka semakin cepat pula ini semua berakhir, dan dia bisa kembali berbaring sambil menatap awan dengan santai.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan alasan kalian dikumpulkan di sini," ujar Tsunade, membuat semua ninja muda itu berhenti mengeluh dan memperhatikan Hokage mereka dengan seksama.

"Jangan panik, dan dengarkan baik-baik," lanjutnya, namun entah mengapa membuat semua ninja di sana menjadi tegang.

"Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konoha."

"APA?!" pekik hampir dari keseluruhan kumpulan ninja itu dengan kompak, membuat Tsunade mendelik kesal dan nyaris menghantam mereka satu persatu. Terkecuali Shino yang terlihat _stay cool _dengan jaket tebalnya, padahal cuaca sedang sangat panas. Dan Sasuke yang terlihat masih tenang di pojokan, padahal hatinya ikut berteriak heboh. Serta Naruto, yang sudah mengetahuinya lebih awal, tatapannya semakin tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Tunggu, apa maksud anda, Hokage-_sama_?" tanya Tenten segera, mewakili segala aspirasi teman-temannya yang masih mematung.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Dan karena itulah kalian dikumpulkan di sini, penyebab Sakura pergi masih belu-"

"Sudah kubilang, Itu semua karena si pantat ayam itu!" potong Naruto, membuat semua mata di sana melirik tajam kearah Sasuke, yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _baka_?" tantang Sasuke, tidur selama satu jam tidak memperbaik _mood-_nya hari ini.

"Keh, jangan berpura-pura bodoh," ucap Naruto, kesal karena sejak tadi Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan.

"Hei, apa sih yang kalian pertengkarkan? Seseorang, jelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi!" gerutu Kiba dengan kesal, pria itu mulai tak sabaran melihat aksi Naruto dan Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya saling bertatap-tatapan saja.

_'Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, ini bisa mempermalukan Sakura-chan, aku juga sudah berjanji pada Lee,'_ batin Naruto dengan gelisah.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan detailnya, tapi yang jelas semua ini karena dia," ujar Naruto, sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. "Dialah yang membuat Sakura-_chan _menangis," lanjutnya kemudian, membuat Sasuke sedikit terpengarah.

_'Apa itu karena kejadian tadi?'_ pikir Sasuke bingung.

"Ini semua karena kau telah menolak Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang benar-benar menggelegar, membuatnya seketika sadar bahwa dia telah keceplosan dan seharusnya tidak berkata hal semacam itu.

"A-ahaha, aa-aku-" ucap Naruto dengan gugup, begitu melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang sangat terkejut, pria itu benar-benar menyesali kebodohannya.

"Dasar bodoh," potong Sasuke, membuat semua penghuni ruangan itu segera tersadar kembali.

"Kau pikir aku akan pecaya dengan omong kosongmu itu?" lanjutnya kemudian. Memikirkan Sakura nekat pergi meninggalkan Kohona hanya karena alasan rendahan seperti itu nyaris membuat Sasuke tertawa lebar.

"_Kuso_, apa kau bilang?!" Naruto mulai tampak geram, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Mana mungkin Sakura pergi dari sini hanya karena aku menolaknya? Huh, carilah kebohongan yang lebih baik, Naruto."

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, Naruto segera beranjak dari posisinya, hendak menghabisi Sasuke sekarang juga. Namun, aksinya itu terhenti begitu saja saat dengan tiba-tiba para _kunoichi _di sekitar sana bergerak mendekati Sasuke, mendahuluinya.

"Apa kau bilang, hah? Bocah tengik," ancam Tsunade, wanita itu kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke, bersiap menghabisi anak muda di depannya.

"Kau pikir ini semua mudah bagi Sakura, hah?" kali ini sang gadis berambut pirang ikut turun tangan. Padahal biasanya dia akan sangat mengagumi Sasuke, tapi kali ini dia sungguh mengerti perasaan Sakura, dan rela menghajar Sasuke demi sahabat kecilnya itu.

"I-itu benar Sasuke-kun, seharusnya kau tidak berkata kasar padanya," ujar Hinata. Meski gadis itu termakan emosi, tapi ucapannya tetaplah seperti seorang bangsawan, mengagumkan.

"Heh, jangan bermimpi. Sakura pergi bukan karena kau menolaknya, dia pergi karena tidak sudi melihat wajah angkuhmu yang jelek itu, Uchiha," teriak Tenten dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Kini tatapan Sasuke beradu dengan tatapan keempat ninja wanita itu, yang sangat tajam dan mengintimidasi.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tetap bungkam, dalam hati dia merenungi kejadian tadi. Dan kini meski sulit dia akui, ada seberkas rasa bersalah yang menggerogotinya, terlebih lagi, Sasuke tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu pada Sakura. Toh, dia sendiri juga memiliki sedikit perasaan pada gadis berambut _pink _itu.

"Tunggu! Aku juga ingin ik-"

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" teriak keempat wanita itu dengan bersamaan, sambil menendang _bunshin _Naruto yang hendak mendekati mereka yang dengan kasar, dan menghilang detik itu juga.

* * *

"Ah, sial," desis Naruto, membuat Lee yang sejak tadi mengekor di belakangnya melompat lebih tinggi hingga posisinya sejajar dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya bingung, masih sambil berlarian mengejar jejak Sakura.

"Padahal aku hampir saja menghabisi Sasuke," ucapnya kesal.

"Eh tunggu, ceritakan apa yang terjadi di sana," pinta Lee.

"Sasuke dikeroyok oleh nenek Tsunade, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten," jelas Naruto singkat.

"Dikeroyok?" pekik Lee, nyaris tak mempercayai ucapan pria berambut pirang di sampingnya itu.

"Hn, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menyaksikannya," sesal Naruto. Seandainya saja tadi dia tidak berniat ikut campur, maka dia pasti dapat menikmati wajah Sasuke yang babak belur.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting bantuan akan segera datang. Jadi, kita tidak boleh kehilangan jejak Sakura-_chan_," lanjut Naruto dengan penuh semangat, membuat Lee juga ikut mengangguk pasti.

* * *

"Tch," Sasuke meringis kecil sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Dihajar oleh empat _kunoichi _seperti ini bukanlah kemauannya, tapi mau diapa lagi, dia tidak mungkin mengelak. Semakin banyak dia melawan, maka semakin naas nasibnya nanti. Luntur sudah _image cool_ yang selama ini susah payah dia bangun.

"Sudah, hentikan, nona Tsunade," ucap Shizuna, melerai pertengkarang kecil itu, yang tentu saja didominasi oleh kaum wanita.

"Cih, aku masih belum puas," ujar Ino, hendak menyerang Sasuke lagi.

"Aku juga, ini semua demi membalas dendam Sakua," lanjut Tenten, bersiap untuk satu serangan lagi buat Sasuke.

"T-tunggu," Shikamaru yang sejak tadi berdiam seorang diri di pojok karena merasa malas mencampuri urusan mereka akhirnya buka mulut. Dan beruntung, cahaya di dalam ruangan Hokage mempermulus aksinya, "Sudahlah, hentikan sampai di sini, menyusahkan saja."

Saat ini, satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan pria bermarga Nara itu hanya ini, mengikat bayangan mereka bereempat. Sebab para ninja yang lain telah berserakan di lantai, terluka akibat serangan para _kunoichi _itu. Awalnya mereka hanya berniat melerai pertengkaran. Namun entah bagaimana, mereka malah menjadi korban, dan daripada menambah luka lagi, mereka lebih memilih berbaring pasrah.

"Ehm," Tsunade berdahem pelan, lalu melirik Shikamaru dengan tajam.

"E-eh, maaf, Hokage-_sama_," ujar Shikamaru, melepaskan jutsunya yang sempat mengikat Tsunade.

"Hei lepaskan aku juga!" gerutu Ino dan Tenten bersamaan, sambil berusaha menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

"Biaiklah, Shikamaru, lepaskan mereka," perintah Tsunade, membuat Shikamaru sedikit mendelik. "Aku jamin tak akan ada kegaduhan lagi," lanjutnya.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru pun melepaskan mereka, "Ehm, baiklah. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, Sakura telah pergi meninggalkan Konoha beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan sekarang, Naruto dan Lee sedang mengejarnya. Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini karena menurutku, sebagai teman kalian harus tahu berita ini. Bukan untuk mengirim kalian ke sa-"

"Tapi, Hokage-_sama_, Saku-"

"Aku mengerti, Tenten. Dengarkan aku dulu," potong Tsunade.

"Naruto dan Lee sudah cukup untuk membawa Sakura kembali. Percayakan saja semuanya pada mereka. Tapi, jika hingga besok pagi tidak ada kabar dari Naruto, maka aku akan mengutus beberapa dari kalian untuk pergi mengejarnya. Selain itu, Kakashi juga baru akan kembali malam ini, jadi kita belum bisa bertindak lebih jauh sekarang."

Sesaat, Tsunade menghembuskan napas berat, "Jadi, tahan diri kalian."

"Tapi meski begitu, Sakura sekarang berada di luar batas Konoha, semua hal mungkin saja terjadi," komentar Neji yang singkat itu membuat Tsunade mendengus kesal.

"Karena itu, kita tidak boleh gegabah," ucap Tsunade, yang segera mendapat tanggapan dari ninja-ninja di sekelilingnya itu.

"Bukankah dengan diam saja, itu berarti kita bersikap lebih gegabah?" tanya Shino.

Semuanya ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Aku punya alasan hingga mengambil keputusan ini. Pertama, Sakura hanya sedang tertekan saja, dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang lebih nekat lagi. Karena dia itu, kuat. Kedua, Sakura juga bukan seorang ninja yang dicari oleh kelompok jahat, jadi tak perlu terlalu khawatir, gadis itu bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri jika saja dia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan pencuri. Ketiga, ini adalah rumahnya, aku yakin dia akan segera kembali, percayalah."

Awalnya semua ninja di ruangan itu tertegun, lalu senyum kecil pun menghiasi wajah mereka, tentu saja kecuali Sasuke. Mereka pun membubarkan diri dengan sendirinya, menunggu Sakura pulang.

* * *

Siang berganti malam, membawa angin dingin yang menusuk tulang pria berambut _silver_ itu, yang kini sedang berjalan santai menuju kantor Hokage. Pria itu memandang sejenak hamparan bintang yang bertaburan di langit, "Firasatku buruk, bulan bahkan tak tampak sama sekali," gumamnya pelan.

TOK TOK

"Masuk."

"Maaf terlambat, Hokage-_sama_. Aku baru saja kembali, dan Iruka memintaku untuk segera menemui anda," ucap Kakashi, sambil berjalan masuk dan berhenti tepat di hadapan sang Hokage.

"Sudahlah, aku malas menasehati keterlambatanmu itu, Kakashi. Jadi begini, Sakura pergi dari desa," jelas Tsunade singkat.

_'Sudah kuduga, jadi karena ini firasatku tidak enak sejak tadi...'_ batin Kakashi.

Hening.

Kakashi masih memandang Tsunade dengan datar, tak berniat menunjukkan respon apapun.

"Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan, Kakashi? Muridmu, Sakura Haruno pergi dari desa," ulang Tsunade, tak percaya bahwa Kakashi sama sekali tidak meresponnya tadi.

"Hn," gumam Kakashi, menunggu wanita di hadapannya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa hanya 'Hn'? Kau tidak khawatir padanya?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir," ucap Kakashi dengan cepat, tak menyadari bahwa sepatah kata yang keluar tanpa sengaja dari bibirnya itu bisa membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya salah paham, termasuk wanita di hadapannya. Apa ini akan diakhiri dengan KakaSaku? Entahlah.

Ehm, kembali ke Kakashi. Pria itu kini menyesali ucapan spontannya tadi, karena sekarang Tsunade sedang tersenyum geli di hadapannya, "Ehm, Kakashi, jangan bertindak terlalu jauh."

_'Apa maksudnya?'_ pikir Kakashi bingung.

"A-ahaha, sudahlah, kembali ke permasalahan kita sekarang. Aku ingin kau pergi mengejar Sakura beso-"

"Tentu saja," potong Kakashi, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya mulai berpikir macam-macam tentang _pairing_ di fic ini, termasuk _author_.

Sementara Tsunade tampak semakin curiga pada Kakashi, "Naruto dan Lee telah mengejarnya, tapi jika mereka tidak kembali sampai besok pagi, maka kau dan beberapa ninja lainnya kan pergi untuk mencari Sakura," lanjut Tsunade.

"Hn, baiklah."

"Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu keras pada mereka. Apalagi pada Uchiha Sasuke, mereka masih remaja," ucap Tsunade, tak sadar bahwa dirinya tadi sempat melakukan kekerasan pada Sasuke.

"Ohiya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke, aku tadi sempat bertemu dengannya dijalan. Apa kau memberikan misi yang berbahaya padanya? Aku lihat wajahnya cukup berantakan," tutur Kakashi, membuat Tsunade tersedak _sake _yang diminumnya.

"T-tentu saja tidak, sudahlah sana pergi. Aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi," bantah Tsunade, sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke arah pintu, mengusir Kakashi.

"Eh tunggu, kalau boleh tahu, mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan Konoha?"

"Oh, kalau soal itu lebih baik kau tanyakan saja secara langsung nanti kepada Sakura. Tapi, Naruto bilang ini semua karena Sasuke menolak cinta Sakura."

_'Sakura berani mengungkapkannya pada Sasuke? Tidak kusangka...'_ batin Kakashi, yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Kakashi?"

"A-ah iya, aku pergi."

* * *

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat, seorang ninja berambut gelap tampak sedang berlari melintasi hutan. Rambutnya tampak agak berantakan tertiup angin, namun mata _onyx-_nya terus meneliti sekitarnya, mencari jejak gadis berambut _pink _itu.

_'Tunggu aku, Sakura...'_

* * *

**Huahahaha~ maafkan saya kalau cerita ini makin gaje saja *nunduk-nunduk***

**Oke, saya masih mengharapkan review dari para readers sekalian, makasih masih mau membaca fic ku ini, REVIEW yaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhuk, chapter 3, maaf baru bisa update ^^**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview chapter sebelumnya. Ehiya, nanti kubalas lewat pm yaa :)**

**Sadika: Iyaa, salam kenal juga yaa ^^ Ini updatenya :) Makasih**

**Oke, maaf jika chapter kali ini kependekan, entah bagaimana saya tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih panjang lagi *alasan* dan terimakasih masih menunggu chapter 3 ini ^^**

**Ohiya, chapter ini akan diwarnai dengan SasuSaku XD **

**Yup, langsung aja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Sakura Disappear**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, Gaje, Typo, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Langit semakin gelap, menandakan malam semakin larut. Cahaya bintang yang berpendar indah seakan lenyap dari pandangan, tertutup awan hitam yang kelabu. Suasana hutan yang lembab itu kini menyatu sempurna dengan gelapnya malam yang membutakan mata. Terlebih lagi mata gadis beriris _emerald _itu. Dengan rasa kantuk yang tertahankan, gadis itu berhenti sejenak dari pelariannya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang letih di dahan pohon dan menutup matanya sejenak.

_'Lelah sekali..' _keluh batinnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian ini dia terus berlari tak tentu arah. Terlebih lagi, sejak bangun tidur pagi tadi, dia juga belum memakan apapun. Jika saja dia tidak terlambat bangun, maka mungkin dia masih sempat sarapan tadi.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya mengeluh," desahnya pelan, sambil membuka kedua matanya dan mulai meneliti sekitarnya, yang kini tampak semakin remang.

"Sepertinya akan hujan," gumamnya lagi, masih kepada dirinya sendiri.

_'Jika saja aku memeriksa ramalan cuaca dulu sebelum pergi, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi,' _pikirnya.

Dengan terpaksa, gadis itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, setidaknya dia harus menemukan tempat berteduh, jika hujan tiba-tiba menyerbunya malam ini.

Sejenak, gadis itu berlari lagi melintasi belasan pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Namun tiba-tiba, kepalanya pening, dan pandangannya mulai buram. Perlahan, gadis itu berhenti berlari, dan segera berpegang erat pada dahan pohon yang berada di sekitarnya.

Sepasang iris _emerald_-nya terus meneliti sekitar, tapi nihil tak ada seseorang pun di dekat sana. Sementara pandangannya semakin lama semakin tak jelas, keringat dingin juga mulai membanjiri telapak tangan serta dahinya. Mengalir bebas hingga menimbulkan efek tidak enak pada tubuh gontainya. Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa sedikit, gadis itu berusaha menarik napas panjang-panjang, lalu segera menepi dan bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar.

BUK

Kakinya telah letih, lelah hingga seperti mati rasa. Sambil tertunduk lesu, gadis itu terus menerus melafalkan doa baik-baik, berbisik pada dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hingga akhirnya, kedua matanya terpejam, dan kesadarannya pun perlahan hilang, beristirahat dari dunianya yang memabukkan.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Naruto dan Lee juga mulai tampak kelelahan, terlebih lagi mereka tidak menemukan jejak Sakura sedikit pun. Disaat seperti ini tak ada lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan, hanya keajaiban yang bisa memungkinkan mereka bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu," pinta Lee, menghentikan laju larinya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura-_chan _pasti berada di sekitar sini, kita tidak boleh membiarkannya pergi lebih jauh lagi," tegas Naruto, memandang Lee dengan tajam.

"Karena itu Naruto, Sakura juga pasti sedang beristirahat sekarang. Lagipula sejak tadi kita juga hanya berlari tak tentu arah, hemat tenagamu, Naruto," sergah Lee, balas menatap Naruto tak kalah tajamnya.

Sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan pembelaannya lagi, Lee sudah lebih dulu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sebentar lagi akan hujan, Sakura pasti berteduh di sekitar sini. Setelah hujan sedikit reda, kita segera mencarinya," jelas Lee, membuat Naruto merasa agak kesal. Namun, setelah memandang langit malam yang tampak kelam, Naruto pun akhirnya setuju dengan usul Lee.

"Baiklah, tapi kita beristirahat ketika hujannya turun, sekarang kita harus tetap jalan," putus Naruto, Lee pun hanya mengangguk mantap.

* * *

Seperti dugaan mereka, hujan memang berniat untuk menjamah bumi malam ini. Tetesan-tetesan airnya yang jatuh perlahan tampak tak berminat untuk berhenti dalam waktu dekat, justru ritme yang dihasilkannya semakin terdengar cepat. Pria berambut pantat ayam itu berhenti sejenak, sekedar untuk mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekelilignnya yang tampak sangat remang. Wajah tampannya terlihat serius mengamati sekitar, mencari sosok yang dikejarnya sejak tadi.

Tak juga menemukan apapun, Sasuke akhirnya berteduh di bawah pohon besar di sekitar sana, sekedar untuk mengurangi noda hujan yang membasahi pakaiannya. Karena terlalu buru-buru pergi, pria itu tidak sempat memasukkan sedikit perbekalan pada tasnya, yang ada hanya beberapa perban dan senjata saja.

"Sakura, di mana kau sekarang," desahnya pelan, sambil menghembuskan napas beratnya. Kini, pria bermarga Uchiha itu sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ini semua adalah salahnya. Jika saja dia tidak berkata seperti itu pada Sakura, gadis itu pasti tidak akan nekat pergi.

Sekali lagi, Uchiha muda itu menghembuskan napas beratnya, sambil mengusap keningnya yang terasa pening. Mimpi buruk yang selalu mengejarnya hampir setiap malam membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih beberapa hari belakangan ini, itulah yang mengakibatkan dirinya sensitif pada lingkungan sekitarnya, termasuk Sakura.

Dalam hati, Sasuke bertekad, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini, karena menemukan Sakura adalah satu-satu tujuannya saat ini. Sasuke berharap bisa segera menemukan Sakura, dan membawa gadis itu kembali. Sebab sesuai prediksinya, Sakura adalah gadis yang tidak terlalu hafal jalanan yang dilaluinya, dan seperti yang dikatakan Tsunade, Sakura pasti akan kembali. Maka Sasuke pun yakin, bahwa Sakura tidak akan pergi ke tempat yang susah dijangkau, gadis itu pasti hanya berlari lurus saja, tak berniat berbelok ke kiri ataupun ke kanan.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, berdiri di bawah rimbunnya pohon-pohon di hutan, berjuang menahan kantuknya dan menunggu hujan sedikit tenang. Berniat mengistirahatkan kakinya, Sasuke pun bersandar pada dahan pohon itu, duduk pasrah sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"S-sasuke."

_'Eh, Sakura?' _batin pria berambut gelap itu dengan kaget, dalam sekejap kelopak matanya kembali terbuka seperti semula.

"Sa-su-uke, hmm."

_'Tidak salah lagi, ini suara Sakura,'_ batin Sasuke dengan gelisah. Tanpa diminta lagi, pria itu segera bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mencari Sakura di sekitarnya. "Sakura, kau di mana?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar desahan napas Sakura, gumaman gajenya, dan sedikit juga menyebutkan namanya. "Sakura?" teriak Sasuke, dia kini semakin panik karena tak juga berhasil menemukan Sakura.

Satu hal yang pasti, ini bukanlah khayalan Sasuke semata, Sasuke benar-benar yakin bahwa Sakura ada di sekitar sana. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi pohon-pohon di sana-sini, mencari asal suara Sakura tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika iris _onyx_-nya menangkap sosok gadis yang sejak tadi dicarinya itu, terbaring di balik batang pohon yang sempat dia jadikan tempat berteduh tadi.

Seolah melihat emas, Sasuke berlarian dengan brutal ke arah Sakura, menghampiri gadis yang kini tampak tergeletak lemah di tanah itu. "Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" digoncangkannya tubuh Sakura perlahan, berharap gadis itu bisa memamerkan iris teduhnya.

Namun tidak, Sakura tetap tak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya bahkan telah memucat karena kedinginan. Melihat itu, Sasuke segera mengangkat kepala Sakura, dan menyandarkannya perlahan di atas lututnya, "Sakura, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, yang tampaknya masih belum menyerah untuk mencoba menyadarkan Sakura.

Masih tak ada jawaban, Sakura hanya mendesah pelan, membuat Sasuke semakin putus asa. "Ah, sial," desis Sasuke kesal, melihat Sakura tak berdaya seperti itu benar-benar memicu amarahnya. Sasuke marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena membiarkan gadis yang paling dekat dengannya itu harus tak sadarkan diri seperti sekarang, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya.

"S-sasuke," gumam Sakura, lagi. Tiba-tiba, gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu menggeliat manja, lalu mengalungkan lengan kanannya di leher Sasuke, seperti hendak mendekapnya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Sasuke justru merespon tindakan Sakura itu dengan positif (?) dengan mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya, menghangatkannya sebisa mungkin. Deru napas Sakura yang tidak teratur membuat sekujur tubuh Sasuke merinding, ini pertama kalinya dia berada sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis, pertama kalinya dia memeluk lawan jenisnya -kecuali Ibunya.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencuri aroma khas milik Sakura dalam-dalam, aroma yang mampu membuatnya terlena. "Ini aku, Sakura," bisiknya pelan, tepat di telinga gadis berambut _pink _itu, yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membalas pelukan Sasuke sesaat tadi.

Perlahan, Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura, menggendongnya ke tempat yang lebih teduh. Dan ketika sampai di sebuah pohon yang jauh lebih rimbun daunnya, Sasuke pun menyandarkan dirinya di batang pohon tu sambil mendekap Sakura tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Semua kejadian pagi tadi mendadak menghantuinya, berputar-purtar di kepalanya. Lalu dengan sangat pelan, Sasuke berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Didekapnya kepala Sakura dalam-dalam, tepat di dadanya. Membiarkan gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu mendengar deru jantungnya yang menggebu, yang hanya bisa seperti ini jika berada di dekat Sakura, hanya dia. Sasuke pun menutup matanya, lalu memeluk Sakura dengan lembut, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Tangan kanannya menutupi rambut unik Sakura yang telah basah kuyup, menjaga tubuh gadis itu agar tetap hangat.

Kini, Sasuke benar-benar menyesal, dia terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Dia terlambat tahu apa yang diinginkan hatinya sejak dulu, dia terlambat tahu bahwa dia juga, punya perasaan yang sama dengan gadis cantik itu. Senyum yang seharusnya dia lindungi kini telah pudar, berganti dengan air mata kesedihan yang disaksikannya sendiri pagi tadi. Dan mirisnya, air mata itu jatuh untuknya, demi dirinya yang telah berlaku kejam pada rekan setim-nya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sasuke terus menerus membisikkan katak-kata itu pada Sakura, berharap gadis itu bisa mendengarnya dan menjawab permintaan maafnya. Namun nihil, tubuh Sakura tetap lemah seperti tadi, hanya deru napasnya saja yang sayup-sayup terdengar oleh pria berambut gelap itu, tak ada yang lain.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura lagi. Mendengar itu, Sasuke segera saja mengintip wajah Sakura yang masih berada dalam dekapannya. Tapi ternyata, Sakura masih belum sadarkan diri, gadis itu masih setia memejamkan mata indahnya.

_'Apa dia demam?'_ pikir Sasuke. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke memeriksa temperatur tubuh Sakura di dahinya. Dan tak lama kemudian, pria tampan itu menggigit bibirnya. _'Dia benar-benar demam..' _batinnya gelisah.

Sambil menatap Sakura yang tertidur dengan wajah polosnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tak ada salahnya dia mencoba metode itu. Di saat seperti ini, tak ada lagi yang dapat Sasuke lakukan, dia bukanlah ninja medis atau ahli pengobatan, dia hanyalah seorang _shinobi _yang pergi keluar desa tanpa izin, demi mencari seorang gadis. Dan dia hanya, ingin menyelamatkan gadisnya itu, menjaganya untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sakura sedikit, lalu membuka bajunya yang sudah sangat basah. Sekali lagi, dipandanginya wajah gadis yang tertidur lelap itu, sekedar meyakinkan dirinya atas apa yang akan coba dia lakukan. Tubuhnya memang masih hangat -jauh lebih hangat dibanding tubuh Sakura. Dan karena itu, Sasuke ingin menghangatkan gadis itu, tak masalah jika setelah ini dirinya yang akan terkena demam, sungguh itu bukan masalah baginya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke segera mendekap Sakura, menyandarkan tubuh dingin gadis itu di dada hangatnya. Awalnya sempat terpikir sebuah ide di otak Sasuke untuk membuka pakaian Sakura juga, tapi begitu beradu dengan akal sehatnya, Sasuke segera menepis ide gila itu jauh-jauh. Hal itu bisa menimbulkan kesalah pahaman jika ada yang melihat mereka.

Tubuh Sakura yang basah karena hujan sedikit membuat Sasuke menggigil, namun begitu memikirkan bahwa kini dia mendekap seorang Sakura Haruno, gadis yang mencintainya -dan juga dicintainya- seketika itu juga hatinya terasa hangat, bahkan panas seperti terbakar. Beruntung di sekitar sana tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi Sasuke dapat melakukannya tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun (?). Karena baginya, ini semua demi menyelamatkan Sakura, demi menjaganya tetap hidup.

Semakin lama, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tak ingin membiarkan Sakura pergi lagi darinya. Berbagi kehangatan membuat Sasuke mulai merasakan dingin yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Sementara Sakura, entah bagaimana, tubuhnya seakan merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Sasuke, ikut mempererat pelukan mereka.

Merasakan Sakura menggeliat kecil, Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis, dan tanpa sadar mencium puncak kepala gadis berambut _pink _itu, "_Aishiteru yo_, Sakura."

* * *

**Kyaaaa~ SasuSaku XD**

**Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai, yeah XD**

**Makasih telah bertahan sampai disini, dan maaf jika fic ini semakin gaje saja, hihi. Ohiya, ini belum berakhir loh, ini baru awal dari segalanya hohoho *ketawa gaje* missing-nin itu bahkan belum menampakkan dirinya sampai sekarang, hihi, jadi saya harap masih ada yang sudi menunggu chapter depannya ^^**

**Soal pairing di fic ini, hmm, saya belum menentukannya, gomen. Atau mungkin readers ingin memberi saran? Silahkan, ehtapi ini bukan voting loh, hohoho, hanya seulas (?) saran aja #plak**

**Yosh, sekali lagi makasih masih membaca fic ini, dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, saya sangat mengharapkan review dari readers-readers sekalian.**

**Jadi, REVIEW yaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yosh, chapter 4~**

**Tak kusangka akan sepanjang ini, ah tapi yah sudahlah, terimakasih untuk yang masih mau membaca lanjutan fic ku ini ^^ Terlebih lagi yang mereview chapter sebelumnya, Arigatou.**

**Ini balasan buat yang nggak log in, yang lainnya kubalas lewat pm yaa ^^  
**

**nadja violyn : hohoho SasuSaku yaa, hihi, liat nanti aja ya, makasih saran dan reviewnyaa ^^**

**loginnantiajaACC : jangan pusing dulu, hihi, ini updatenyaa :) yosh, setelah membaca chapter ini, kamu akan ngerti kok maksudnya itu hahaha *plak* ohiya, makasih reviewnyaaa ^^**

**sadika : ohiya, nggak papa kok :) okesip, makasih sarannya yaa, liat aja nanti, endingnya pasti tidak akan terduga *smirk gaje* yosh, makasih reviewnyaa ^^****  
**

**Oke, langsung aja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Sakura Disappear**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, Gaje, Typo, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Burung berkicau merdu, seiring dengan berkurangnya tetesan _liquid _bening itu dari langit. Tetesan-tetesan beningnya yang tersisa di ujung daun-daun seakan menambah kesan cantik yang memperindah pantulan sinar mentari dari atas sana. Perlahan, sinar-sinar mentari pun ikut mengintip dari celah awan yang kini telah kembali bersih, lelah menumpahkan tangisnya semalam.

Sadar dari tidurnya, Sakura mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kelelahan yang dirasakannya kemarin telah semakin berkuranng, meski masih menyisakan rasa lapar yang mengusik perutnya. Sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Sakura menggeliat sedikit, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa agak kaku.

Merasa nyaman dengan 'tempat tidurnya' Sakura pun memutuskan untuk sedikit bermanja lagi di sana, hingga dia sadar penuh bahwa seharusnya dia terbaring di tanah yang lembab dan dingin, bukan sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat seperti sekarang.

Sedetik kemudian, _emerald _itu terjaga sepenuhnya, dan langsung saja terbelalak kaget begitu mendapati apa yang membuatnya tidur nyenyak semalam. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, Sakura mengamati tubuh Sasuke yang tertindih di bawahnya, dengan kedua mata yang terpejam rapat

"S-s-a-suke-_kun_?" ucapnya tak percaya, dipandanginya tubuh Sasuke yang berada tepat di bawahnya lurus-lurus.

Merasa tidak mungkin, Sakura menggeleng lemah,_ 'Ini pasti mimpi...' _batinnya, masih sambil menatap wajah Uchiha muda itu dalam-dalam, yang sejak tadi tertidur lelap.

Dengan ragu, disentuhnya wajah Sasuke sedikit, hanya seujung jari saja, sekedar untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang yang sedang bersamanya ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bukan khayalan semata.

"Kyaa~ Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura tanpa sadar, sambil melompat sejauh mungkin dari tubuh Sasuke yang masih tetap tak bergeming.

Dengan mata yang terbelalak, Sakura mamandang intens Sasuke yang kini berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Dan begitu menyadari bahwa dia tadi sedang dalam posisi yang cukup memalukan bersama pria berambut gelap itu, wajah pucat Sakura segera merona. Apalagi jika dia memikirkan segala hal yang mungkin terjadi semalam, antara dia dan Sasuke.

"T-tidak, t-tida-ak mungkin!" teriaknya gaje. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat tubuh Sasuke yang tidak mengenakan atasan sama sekali, segera saja Sakura berpikir macam-macam. Sambil meraba-raba badannya sendiri, Sakura dengan cepat berdiri, dan menepi sedikit lebih jauh lagi dari Sasuke.

_'Fuh, syukurlah, sepertinya tidak terjadi apapun semalam,'_ pikir Sakura dengan lega, meski sedikit merasa kecewa (?)

_'Tapi, kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di sini?'_ batinnya bingung, sambil menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, mengamati wajah tampan yang terlihat lelah itu.

"Tunggu, apa mungkin Sasuke-_kun _mengejarku?" ucap Sakura sekenanya. Tanpa sadar, kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang kembali bersemu merah.

"Tidak, tidak, seharusnya aku marah pada Sasuke-_kun_, bukan? Huh, aku tidak boleh lemah, aku sudah berniat akan membencinya," putus Sakura, dengan wajah yang terlihat serius. Sejenak, dipandanginya lagi tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbaring di atas tanah itu, tubuh yang sesaat lalu menghangatkannya.

"Tidaaak! Sasuke-_kun _sudah, ah, jangan-jangan semalam aku dan Sasuke-_kun _terus berpelu-"

Belum selesai Sakura menghayalkan kejadiannya, Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terbangun langsung memotong ucapannya, dan berusaha keras membuka kedua iris gelapnya. "S-sakura, kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya sarkastis, sambil bangkit dari posisinya untuk bersandar pada dahan pohon di belakangnya.

"S-s-s-sa-su-ke-e-_kun_?" seakan melihat hantu dipagi buta, Sakura tegagap sejadi-jadinya, sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan _horror-_nya.

Sementara Sasuke, dia hanya menatap Sakura dengan tanpang watadosnya, yang entah bagaimana disalah artikan oleh Sakura dan dianggap seperti tatapan mesum (?)

"M-menjauh dariku, Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura dengan gaje, sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sembarangan, seperti hendak mengusir Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti akan ketakutan (?) Sakura malah semakin bingung, dengan perlahan, pria berambut pantat ayam itu bangkit dari duduknya, dan tanpa rasa takut sama sekali berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Apa maksudmu Saku-"

"Menjauh!" teriak Sakura yang menjadi semakin gaje, kedua iris _emerald_-nya telah tertutup dengan ragu-ragu, lalu sepasang telapak tangannya mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kuat.

Bagaimana tidak? Tatapan datar Sasuke, jika ditambah dengan penampilannya yang sekarang -rambut acak-acakan tanpa mengenakan baju- serta suara paraunya yang terdengar semakin seksi (?) didukung lagi dengan langkah kakinya yang perlahan mendekati Sakura, tiba-tiba menjadi perpaduan yang patut dicurigai oleh siapapun.

Sakura yang menyadari kelakuan konyolnya tadi dan segera saja membuka matanya kembali lalu memohon maaf pada Sasuke, yang entah bagaimana bisa terjungkal ke belakang dengan posisi yang err, entah itu memalukan atau menggoda (?)

"M-maafkan aku, Saskue-_kun_!" Sakura segera menunduk dalam-dalam, sambil menutup matanya karena takut imannya luntur karena pemandangan di hadapannya (?)

Dan segera saja, gadis berambut _pink _itu berbalik dan kabur, melompat sejauh yang dia bisa dan segera berlalu menjauhi Sasuke, kemana saja yang penting tidak dengan pria seksi (?) itu.

Sasuke yang masih terkejut dengan kelakuan Sakura seakan kehilangan suara dan kemampuannya, tubuhnya yang terasa lemah sejadi tadi pagi tidak merespon otaknya yang sejak tadi meronta untuk mengejar Sakura, bahkan pita suaranya pun seolah tersumbat hanya untuk meneriakkan nama gadis itu.

_'Uh, maafkan aku, Sasuke,' _batin Sakura terus-menerus, sepanjang perjalanannya yang tak tentu arah itu. Seperti yang dirasakannya kemarin, Sakura belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang, rasanya mentalnya belum cukup kuat untuk bisa bertatap langsung dengan pria tampan itu.

Di tempat tadi, Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan mengejar Sakura, tapi apa daya, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah, bahkan untuk bangkit berdiri saja dia sudah tidak sanggup. Ada yang salah dengannya dan otak Sasuke yang jenius tahu pasti itu apa.

"Ah, sial, aku demam," rintihnya kesal, sambil memijat keningnya dengan pelan.

_'Jangan sekarang, aku, harus mengejar Sakura...' _batin Sasuke terus-menerus. Padahal tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menurut, kondisinya yang semakin lemah karena demam warisan Saskua serta bantuan air dingin yang membasuhnya semalam membuat iris _onyx _itu segera terpejam, menutup diri dari cahaya mentari.

* * *

Mentari semakin menghangat, menghapus hawa lembab yang sejak malam terus bergentayangan di hutan itu. Naruto dan Lee masih terus berlari untuk mengejar Sakura, mencari segala jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan _kunoichi _beriris _emerald _itu.

"Naruto, tak bisakah kita berhenti sebentar?" tanya Lee pelan, sambil melirik sedikit kearah pria pirang di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, alis tebal?" tanya Naruto kesal, sejak kemarin Lee memang selalu memperlambat perjalanan mereka, dan Naruto mulai jengkel dengan ulah pria itu.

"A-ano, aku lapar Naruto," ucap Lee pelan, menahan rasa malu dan rasa bersalahnya karena mengeluh disaat yang tidak tepat. Tapi, daripada haris mati karena kelaparan, Lee lebih memilih kehilangan sedikit harga dirinya di depan Naruto.

"Ayolah Naruto, ini karena sejak tiga hari yang lalu aku belum makan juga. Aku dan Guy-_sensei _sedang menjalani latihan khusus. Dan kau tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi kemarin, kita harus mengejar Sakura tanpa persiapan. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak kuat lagi, aku benar-benar lapar Naruto," jelas Lee panjang lebar, yang langsung saja menghentikan laju larinya.

Melihat Lee berhenti, mau tidak mau Naruto juga ikut berhenti. Pria beriris _shappire _itu menatap Lee sejanak, lalu menghembuskan napas beratnya, "Kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura-_chan _sekarang, apa kau bisa makan dengan tenang, hah?"

"Aku mengerti Naruto, hanya sa-"

"Kalau kau mau beristirahat, pergilah. Aku akan tetap mencari Sakura-_chan_," putus Naruto, menatap Lee dalam-dalam demi menyiratkan kepastian dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Melihat Lee yang masih tak berkutik, Naruto tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Mungkin saja Sakura sedang dalam bahaya sekarang, dan Naruto tidak ingin hanya duduk diam saja di sana.

"Yosh, aku pergi dulu," pamit Naruto, bersiap melompat jauh untuk meninggalkan Lee. Namun, dalam satu tarikan, Lee berhasil menahan Naruto, tatapan pria berambut hitam itu tetap ke bawah, tak berniat menatap sedikitpun pada sang lawan bicara.

"Ada apa lagi, Alis tebal?" tanya Naruto kesal, kali ini Lee sudah membuat kesabarannya habis.

"Sakura, aku pikir kita harus memberikannya waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi," ucap Lee dengan pelan, sangat pelan hingga terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Seketika itu juga, Lee menatap Naruto dalam-dalam, guna meyakinkan Naruto agar percaya sepenuhnya padanya, "Sebelum pergi, Sakura bilang padaku," jelas Lee singkat, sejenak tatapan Naruto berubah drastis, menyiratkan agar Lee segera melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Dia bilang bahwa dia itu kuat, dia hanya butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi," lanjut Lee, dengan tatapan memohon yang terkesan pasrah, entah apa yang membuat pria itu begitu terlihat peduli pada Sakura.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura, Naruto. Kau tahu kan, aku juga menyukai Sakura," aku pria itu jujur, masih sambil memandang Naruto dengan lurus-lurus.

"Dan kau tahu pasti bagaimana perasaanku saat tahu bahwa Sakura sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke," lanjutnya lagi, masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

"A-aku sulit menerima semua itu, Naruto. Dan kupikir, ketika melihat Sakura diacuhkan seperti kemarin oleh Sasuke, itu akan bisa membangkitkan semangatku kembali, untuk memperjuangkan cintaku padanya," sejenak Lee berhenti, dia tersenyum getir.

"Tapi ternyata tidak, Naruto. Apa yang ku rasakan bukanlah kebahagiaan karena Sakura masih sendiri, tapi rasa sakit Naruto. Rasa sakit yang melebihi sebelumnya," jeda sesaat, Lee manatap langit di atasnya, mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Melihat Sakura menangis sendirian di kursi itu, entah mengapa membuatku merasa simpati, aku seperti melihat ceriminan diriku sendiri padanya," lanjutnya kemudian.

Mendengar pengakuan Lee, Naruto pun tersenyum tipis, disentuhnya pundak temannya itu dengan pelan, berusaha menegarkan hatinya. "Bagaimana jika kita biarkan Sakura sendirian sebentar lagi? Bagaimana pun juga, dia pasti belum siap bertemu dengan kita," ucap Lee, ikut tersenyum tipis.

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah, "Maaf, aku terlalu egois," ujarnya singkat, dengan senyum simpulnya, mencoba memahami perasaan Sakura yang sedang ombang-ambing saat ini.

"Yosh, kita akan menunggu beberapa hari lagi," tegas Naruto, sambil memandang Lee dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Mereka berdua pun saling sepakat, bahwa mereka akan memberi waktu tambahan pada gadis cantik itu untuk menenagkan diri, jauh dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Konoha.

GRUUU~

"E-eh, maaf, itu perutku," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit nada malu, yang langsung saja mendapat tatapan penuh arti dari Lee.

* * *

Sementara itu, di desa Konoha, Tsunade tampak pusing menghadapi kelakuan para _kunoichi _muda di sekitarnya, yang sejak tadi meronta ingin keluar desa dan mencari rekan kesayangan mereka.

"Tsunade-_sama_, ayolah kami mohon," ucap Ino, yang masih memaksa Tsunade untuk mengutusnya mencari Sakura, karena sampai saat ini belum ada berita apapun dari Naruto.

"Iya, Tsunade-_sama_," rengek Tenten, yang ikut berdiri di samping Ino, bersama dengan Hinata yang juga tampak cemas memikirkan keadaan Sakura.

"Kubilang tenang dulu!" teriak Tsunade, sambil mneghatam telak meja di hadapannya, hingga terbelah dua dengan sempurna. Melihat itu, para _kunoichi _muda di sana segera membisu, dan menatap Hokage mereka dengan tatapan takut.

"Dengar, aku tidak melarang kalian pergi. Hanya saja, Sakura bukanlah anak kecil, dan lagi aku yakin dia sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Kalian percaya bahwa dia akan kembali lagi, bukan?"

Mereka pun mengangguk setuju, "Tapi, Tsunade-_sama_, gadis yang sedang patah hati itu bisa melakukan apapun," ucap Ino ragu, meguratakan segala kekhawatirannya.

"Aku tahu, aku juga pernah mengalaminya," ujar Tsunade, dengan nada pelan yang terdengar pilu. Semua yang ada di sana juga tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Hokage mereka itu, namun tak ada yang berani mengungkit lebih jauh lagi.

"Dan aku juga tahu, Sakura adalah pribadi yang mirip denganku, dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang bodoh," ucap Tsunade lirih, mencoba membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya percaya akan kata-katanya.

Melihat wajah gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya yang mulai melunak, Tsunade pun tersenyum lembut, lalu melanjutkaan kalimatnya, "Dia, hanya sedikit rapuh saja."

"Itu benar, aku juga percaya Sakura akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kakashi yang entah muncul dari mana dan entah telah berapa lama berdiam diri di sana.

"K-kakashi-_sensei_?!" pekik Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino secara bersamaan, tak percaya bahwa _sensei _muda mereka itu ternyata masih ada di Konoha, padahal mereka pikir telah pergi mengejar Sakura.

"Kakashi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sudah kubilang kan, pagi ini kau harus pergi mengejar Sakura, sebab belum ada berita apapun dari Naruto," umpat Tsunade kesal.

Kakashi mendekati Hokage kelima itu dengan langkah yang santai, lalu menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Ada sedikit masalah kecil."

* * *

"Ah, di mana aku sekarang?" gerutu Sakura dengan bingung, bagaimana pun juga ini semua adalah salahnya. Lari dari Sasuke yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba tampak berbahaya (?) baginya, hingga masuk lebih dalam ke labirin hutan yang menjebak itu. Semua itu membuat Sakura sangat menyesali hal konyol yang baru saja dilakukannya.

_'Tapi tidak, ini lebih baik daripada harus bertemu dengan Sasuke..' _batin Sakura, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi di mana aku sekarang?" desahnya lagi, entah ini yang ke berapa kalinya dia berjalan mengelilingi hutan itu, tanpa melihat satupun tanda-tanda akan adanya petunjuk, sekedar untuk menyadarkannya di sisi mana dia sebenarnya berpijak.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya berputar, Sakura tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok bayangan di sekitarnya, namun saat dia mendekat dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya, ternyata itu hanyalah seekor rusa. Rusa yang merasa terancam akan kehadiran Sakura segera berlari, mencari perlindungan dari alam sekitarnya. Sementara Sakura hanya mendesah pelan, "Hanya seekor rusa," ucapnya pelan, karena bagaimanapun jika harus dihadapakan pada seorang penjahat atau _shinobi_, Sakura mungkin tak akan mampu bertarung dengannya, sebab tubuhnya yang nyaris mati kelaparan tak akan membiarkannya berbuat hal senekat itu.

"Tunggu, rusa!" teriak Sakura dengan gaje, seakan baru menyadari bahwa benda terang yang selalu menerangi kamarnya kala malam itu bernama lampu.

Dengan gelap mata, Sakura mengejar rusa tadi. Kelaparan yang menjangkitinya sejak kemarin membuatnya khilaf. Jika biasanya Sakura akan menyelamatkan nyawa-nyawa terancam di sekitarnya -termasuk hewan- kali ini Sakura yang telah dibutakan nafsu harus rela mengancam nyawa rusa berbulu coklat itu.

Merasa takut, sang rusa pun semakin memacu kaki-kakinya, menjauh dari jangkauan Sakura. Mereka pun saling kejar-kejaran, Sakura yang sudah tak kuasa menahan rasa laparnya berlarian dengan aura membunuh sejak tadi, bersiap menjangkau (baca:menikmati) rusa yang tampak lumayan besar itu.

Cukup lama Sakura mengejar si rusa yang terus menerobos ke dalam hutan, entah ke mana. Namun dapat dipastikan bahwa rusa itu lebih mengenal hutan ini daripada Sakura. Jadi tak perlu ragu lagi jika rusa itu membawa Sakura ke tempat yang rumit, yang hanya dipenuhi semak-semak belukar dan pohon-pohon besar yang rimbun, rusa itu cukup cerdik. Merasa asing dengan tempat itu, Sakura celingukan kiri kanan, dan tanpa sadar kehilangan jejak rusa tadi. Sambil tetap celingukan, Sakura menerobos dedaunan yang menghalangi jalannya, berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu. Namun nihil, semakin dia masuk ke dalam, semakin sunyi dan pekat suasana di sana, membuat Sakura sedikit bergedik ngeri.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura mendengar suara aneh, yang otomatis membuat kedua telinganya berfokus pada suara yang semakin terdengar jelas itu.

"Itu kan, suara air terjun?" gumam Sakura, meneliti sekitarnya guna menemukan air terjun di sekitar sana.

Dan benar saja, saat berjalan semakin dekat ke sumber suara, Sakura dapat mencium aroma sejuk itu dari tempatnya berpijak, membuatnya yakin seratus persen bahwa memang ada air terjun di dekatnya sekarang. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Sakura langsung saja mengikuti instingnya dan berjalan mencari keberadaan air terjun itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menyeringai kecil, "Seperti dugaanku," gumamnya lirih, sambil memandang penuh arti pada air terjun di hadapannya.

Tapi tunggu, baru saja Sakura hendak mendekat, tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu, lebih tepatnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya di sana. Sambil mengendap-ngendap, Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan _chakra_-nya, dan mencari asal _chakra _mengerikan ini. Merasa berbahaya, Sakura pun semakin memelankan langkahnya, masih sambil mendekati air terjun itu dengan diam-diam.

Dan saat matanya menangkap sesuatu di bawah air terjun itu, segera saja Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencegah dirinya sendiri berteriak kaget, "I-i-itu-u," bisiknya pelan, tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya.

Deru jantung Sakura semakin menggebu, kala sadar bahwa siapa pria yang sedang duduk di sana, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang cukup terkenal. Dengan gugup, Sakura berusaha menyingkir, tak mungkin dia menampakkan diri di hadapan pria itu, tidak, itu terlalu gila. Bisa-bisa Sakura dihabisi dalam sekali serang, dan Sakura tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dengan takut-takut Sakura melangkah mundur, dan berbalik dengan perlahan, mencoba kabur dari tempat itu secepat mungkin.

Namun sialnya, sebuah suara berat seketika itu juga menghentikan pergerakannya, dan membuatnya mematung dalam posisi yang aneh, "Mau ke mana kau?"

DEG

_'Aku ketahuan..'_ batin Sakura dengan takut.

Tubuh Sakura sekarang bergetar hebat, akibat dari kombinasi antara rasa takutnya yang sangat besar, ditambah dengan rasa laparnya yang tak kalah besarnya, dan dilengkapi dengan seringai kecil di wajah pria tampan di hadapannya itu yang tak mengenakan atasan sedikitpun. Tunggu, tidak mengenakan atasan? Oh tidak, Sakura telah lebih dulu pinsan sebelum sadar sepenuhnya bahwa mungkin saja setelah ini dia tidak akan bisa sadar kembali.

.

.

* * *

**Yeppi, selesai juga, maaf jika disini terdapat banyak typo, hoho. Saya membuatnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru, gomen. Uh, dan soal jalan ceritanya, makin gaje? Gomenne, tapi chapter depan, semuanya akan mulai terbongkar, hihi. Termasuk identitas missing-nin itu, hohoho. Meski kupikir semua readers sudah tau siapa pria tampan ini? *bow* Yosh, makasih masih membaca fic gaje ini, dan semoga masih ada yang ingin memberi review untukku, akhir kata, REVIEW yaaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
